


Six holes on a journal

by Just_Another_Weirdo



Series: Holes and poppies, what could go wrong? [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Has a Different Name, Diary/Journal, Doctor Who References, Fire, Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of Car Accidents, Mentions of hospitals, Mentions of scorpions and spiders and etc, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Talk of demons, Talk of zombies, Weeping Angels - Freeform, alternate universe: Holes, because reasons, holes - Freeform, mentions of cannibalism, really all of these are mostly Remus's fault, that's a book that exits look it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Weirdo/pseuds/Just_Another_Weirdo
Summary: September 7, 2019Logan stares down at the red journal. He forgot why he had volunteered to go first with it. Well, Mr. Pendanski had urged them to write, so write he would.Not that there was a lot to write about here. It was just holes and dessert, and another four idiots living with him.
Series: Holes and poppies, what could go wrong? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989082
Comments: 124
Kudos: 33





	1. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Holes, I recommend it. Great book.  
> Also, I wrote this a year ago for a school project related to the book.  
> No, the teacher isn't aware that it was fan fiction with changed names.  
> (You can try guess to which names I changed each character to if you wanna)  
> ((Also, I didn't know Deceit's name, so I made it up))  
> Enjoy!

September 7, 2019,

This is my first entry in this diary. I volunteered to be first so whoever read this wouldn’t run away scared by the other’s madness.

This group diary is an assignment given to us as some sorts of therapy exercise. Mr. Pendaski actually hoped it would help D. open up, or that the twins would take this seriously.

My name is Logan. Yet my partners nicknamed me “nerd”. Dad tried to change it, but I already liked it and no one used it as an insult. You’ll be wondering who “Dad” is. Just as I’m Nerd, Patton is Dad, due to his friendly and cheerful nature. Almost too friendly for this place.

We all have nicknames here at Camp Green Lake. Whose name doesn’t make much sense, since it’s not green, nor a lake, nor a normal camp. It’s a reformatory where we dig holes.

That’s it. That’s all we do.

I have to leave now, Princey is annoyingly asking me to participate in this new game of his. You’ll meet him and his brother soon, if he ever comes around to actually writing.

-Nerd


	2. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 of September  
> Roman's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got no attention, but I don't care. Here, have more of this.

10 of September,

Tomorrow a newbie is coming! Mr pen-dance-s*** said he was around my age and his name was Virgil. Weird name.

Anyways, I’m Roman. But I prefer Princey. The good side of choosing everyone’s new names is that I get the best one. I’m actually looking forward to selecting a new way of calling Virgil.

I know we aren’t supposed to read each other’s entries, but I just read Logan’s a minute ago. The guy is stiff as f***, we all know that, but he’s pretty funny when he gets excited about any of his interests. Mainly science. I mean, he even wears glasses, how could I not call him ‘nerd’?

I don’t mean to offend, though.

Then there’s my brother. My twin–yes, we’re The Twins–, Remus, goes by Dukey. He’s and annoying little s***. He’s loud, brutally honest and gross. He once took a rattlesnake to our bedroom just so he could prank D. The prank failed, it was Dad who found the snake, getting pretty freaked out.

Dad is the oldest of us all. He’s 15. Dukey is the one who came with the nickname this time. –Though it was more of a sexual innuendo when he said it first. Patton, Dad, is the sweetest child ever and doesn’t deserve to be here. Before he came, this was such a depressing place.

Then there’s D. He’s been here since the beginning. I don’t know his real name. When I asked, he said Ethan. But later he told my brother it was Damien. Or Dmitry. Or Derek. Last time I asked it was Dante. I don’t mean to talk bad about anybody, but this guy scarcely talks–scarcely, Nerd’s rubbing on me– and when he does, he lies. Or at least we assume he does. We call him Deceit. D for short.

There’s not much to say about this place. Camp grey dessert is really boring.We dig holes, lots of holes. That’s almost all we do. Dad makes things better. He insists on everyone playing games before going to bed. Dad won’t give up until D joins. He will, someday.

I’ll write again soon, I gotta go before they start playing without me. Can’t wait until the new guy joins us!

~Princey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment or something else to boost my confidence.


	3. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/9/11  
> Patton's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yeets chapter into the void*

2019/9/11

The new guy is so COOL! His name is Virgil, as Princey stated–yes, I read the other’s parts, sue me–, and he’s so shy! He came with a cool purple hoodie, what a shame he won’t be able to use it. We all wear orange here. Well, yellow. Yellowish orange.

As I mentioned, he’s shy. I don’t know why he’s here yet, but I hope he’ll open up soon. Duke and Nerd explained why they were there. The Twins stole a car and Logan “borrowed” books from the public library. In his defense, he was penniless and wanted to study.

I’ve got some good news, though. Mr Sir has stopped smoking! I don’t care much about his health but the smoke was bothering all of us.

Princey, if you’re reading this, I censored all of your curses. Thanks for the compliment, kiddo.

And about Deceit… Leave the guy alone. D is just… not social. And that’s okey. He’s got this huge scar on the left go his face and doesn’t like when asked about it. Virgil made the mistake of asking. I still hope he’ll join us today. Virgil is. We’re playing mafia!

I’ll write again soon.

-Dad :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, yadi yadi yada.  
> Please validate me.


	4. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019, September ???  
> Virgil's entry  
> (Logan's response)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting very impatient because I have one fic finished for once and I told myself not to post it all in one day. Someone give me strength.

2019, September ???

Logan, I mean Nerd, told me I had to do tis because Mr. Whatever-his-name-is-bold-guy ordered us to do as a weird therapy. But I don’t think it’ll work as neither the Duke nor Mister Half Face are willing to actually write down their feelings or some s*** like that. Dad, don’t censor it.

Dad’s nice. He’s the oldest and acts like a mother hen. He’s blond and white. He just misses the grey eyes to look liker a total British. He’s from Florida, though. Nerd is from Brazil and the Twins are New Yorkers. My family and I were from Canada, but we moved to USA last year. The USA school was a nightmare. Not that this is better, though.

Today I finished my second hole. Dad says the first is the hardest because it’s a “whole new experience”. Bad pun. I laughed, though. It hurt, but I did. Nerd told him the second was harder because I was sore, and everything hurts like hell. They started discussing about it. Then Mr. Scared Face chimed in and said “the third is the hardest because it’s when you lose all hope left” That’s the second sentence I heard from him. The first being “f*** you”.

The Twins are… strange. They’re loud, Princey is a pompous mess and the Duke is interestingly gross. He waved a scorpion at me. None of them seem to have a sense of self-preservation. Princey called me an ‘emo-nightmare’. I kinda like the name. Don’t tell him.

I only realized we were forbidden from reading the other’s entries after doing so. The mafia game of yesterday was a mess so we’re redoing it. Hopefully this time Dukey won’t accuse everyone like a maniac.

I don’t get how Patton is so nice to everyone, including the D. guy. He’s too nice for this place, why is he even here? And saying he’s got a scar is like saying I’ve got detention. Half his face is burnt and it looks like he’s blind of one eye. I know maybe I wasn’t that polite as I should’ve been, but his reaction was out of place.

S***, I wrote too much. Sorry.

Maybe I’ll just apologise to Deceit.

-Virgil.

September 12, 2019,

Virgil, to answer your questions, Patton is here because of vandalization and graffitis. You should ask him directly, I don’t know the whole story. And I remind you that Roman reads everyone’s entries too? Don’t worry about Deceit and Remus, they’ll write eventually. You should definitively apologise to Deceit, your comment wasn’t appropriate.

Don’t feel like you should keep your entries short, write as much as you like.

-Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want me to feel better about myself.


	5. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14/9/2019, Remus's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to throw this in! Have some Remusy stuff:  
> Enjoy!

14/9/2019

I think the Emo Nightmare isn’t exactly fond of me. I threw a shovel of dirt at his face, so maybe it has to do with that. I’m going to wake him up screaming today. That’ll be fun.

It’s still four am. I can’t sleep.

I’ve been here so long I think my hands will fall one day. Or my brother’s. I wonder which one of us will die first. We’ll die and they’ll bury us in one of those holes we dug. And the following night we’ll rise as zombies and kill everyone!!!

That would be fun.

Now, I’ll go to sleep so we don’t die tomorrow. We don’t want to be a zombie yet.

-DUKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to make me happy.


	6. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/9/17,  
> Patton's entry  
> (Remus's response)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throw chapter and runs away*

2019/9/17

I told you I would write again! And yes, I’m going to censor all of your freaking curses.

Virgil saw the Warden for the first time. I’ve only seen her a few times, and she creeps me out every time. Nightmare doesn’t like her either. Everyone is scared of her, even Mr. Sir. Well, Dukey says he isn’t, but he isn’t scared of much. Of yellow spotted lizards, but they are kinda deadly.

I think she came to talk with Mr. Pendan–something something. We saw her at breakfast. We all eat together, except D. He likes eating alone. Remus sometimes joins him, but he usually prefers to bother his twin.

The Warden lives in this cottage in the middle of the camp, next to a hammock and the only shadow of the camp. No one uses it. Not even the Warden.

Anyways, Emo seems to be getting along with Nerd. They like to talk about science and stuff. They even placed their holes near so they could keep chatting. I had to stand near two bickering brothers.

I think he enjoys my company.

Princey and him argue a lot, but always end up forgetting what was the initial conflict. Princey came out with the “Emo Nightmare” nickname. It’s too long, so we all use Emo for short.

Duke and Emo aren’t so friendly with each other. Emo avoids him since he’s “ _a scary bastard with no impulse control_ ” as Emo said.

Deceit is… something entirely different. Duke talks to him, but as we stated, Remus is a reckless idiot. But we do love him.

Yet, I swear, if he ever dares to bring another scary death dealer to our rent I will burry him alive.

I’ll write again soon, I’m trying to make D. join in today’s game.

-Dad :D

Same day, s***

Eh, excuse me, b****, but I ain’t no bastard. I’m a duke. I’m the creepy duke who tries to take over the throne so I can start a policy were all newborn babies have to fight to death and only the strongest survive.

Know the difference, Emo.

-DUKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to improve my self esteem, take care!


	7. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19 of September,  
> Roman's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this filler and go.  
> Enjoy!

19 of September,

You may be wondering, “what did the fabulous Prince Charming do to end up in a place like this?” The answer, I listened to my brother.

There was this awful teacher in our old high school. He was a dull old man who complained about everything we ever did. But his car was amazing. Now, I was thirteen and I didn’t know how to drive -I still don’t know–, but my brother and I fell in love with that car. So when Remus suggested stealing it, it seemed like a reasonable thing to do.

While my brother distracted the teacher by asking questions that had nothing to do with the subject, I borrowed the keys. And then we both asked for permission to go to the bathroom.

He didn’t notice his car was gone until the bell rang.

If I said I regret stealing such beauty, I would be lying. I regret letting Remus drive. He crashed it into a streetlight.

And that’s how we ended here, after two months of hospitals and trials. It’s a pretty epic story, isn’t it?

By the way, as Padre mentioned the Warden, Dukey and I have come up with this idea concerning her. So, you know, if we die, that’s why.

At least we’ll have fun.

~Princey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, angst is coming, leave a comment to help my self esteem!


	8. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019 September??  
> Virgil's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, next one will be longer. (Also, I took a while to upload because school was being a bitch)

2019 September??

The Twins are the most stupid idiots I have ever seen. Anyone with enough brain cells would better than to mess with the Warden. But no, not them! Who needs self-preservation instincts anyways?

It’s only a matter of time she finds out it was them. I swear if she doesn’t kill them. I will.

I hope this doesn’t splash on me.

-Emo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you like me!


	9. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/9/21  
> Patton's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.

2019/9/21

The Warden found out. I’ve never been more scared of anyone in my entire life. She made us go into her shack, before we even got the chance to get breakfast. The place isn’t the scary part, it’s not filled with spiders webs and human bones. No, it’s actually a nice office. If it wasn’t for the person who uses it.

The only presence of the Warden made Virgil shiver and the twins shut up when she appeared in the canteen. And now, in her office, her presence felt more dangerous. Virgil was on the edge of an anxiety attack, and Roman was as pale as sheet. Logan was… emotionless through the whole day. Even D. changed his behavior, being near Roman during the day.

When she asked demanded to know whose fault it was, no one said anything. It was a moment when everyone considered to either tell the truth or lie, saving the Twins. Now, I hate lying, but I couldn’t just doom my friends.

The Warden wanted to ask me, out of everyone. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t get a chance to, anyways, because Remus yelled that he had done it.

Before I, or Roman could react, we were shoved outside. Roman tried to get inside again, but Logan and Virgil dragged him away.

We helped Princey dig up his brother’s hole and his own. It was the last thing we could do. Logan made him go to shower when he started harming his hands. Dee and I finished the hole.

I hate this place. I hate it and no one deserves this.

We don’t have energy to play games today.

-Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment but don't scream at me please!


	10. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 22, 2019,  
> Logan's entry  
> (responses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws this into the abysm*  
> It's my mother's birthday. Enjoy this!

September 22, 2019,

I think this shows how the twins’ ideas are the worst and shouldn’t be pursued. They decided it would be fun to hide the Warden’s hammock. She didn’t use it, anyways. And where did they hide it? In a hole. Because that’s the only place available.

They were dumb enough to hide it in one of our holes. If they had buried it, or placed it on another’s group holes, nothing would have happened. Well, it would have happened, but to someone else. But Remus would be alright, so it wouldn’t matter.

We haven’t heard of Remus at all. Princey asked, but he received no reply. ~~He cried at breakfast.~~

I helped him dig Duke’s hole. Hopefully he’ll come back soon.

-Nerd

2019/9/22

Logan, I don’t think you’re quite right. I hate that Remus has to suffer the consequences of this, but throwing someone else under the bus is wrong, you can’t do that! It’s lying, it’s wrong!

-Dad :D

22 of September,

I agree with Dad, no one should get punished for things they didn’t do. Yes, we were idiots, but it was our fault, not someone else’s.

~~I should be with Remus~~

~Princey

~~Septe~~ You know the day.

Deceit made a good point later, that if it guarantees Remus safety, it doesn’t matter if someone else suffers, because a stranger doesn’t affect our mental health, while the suffering of an known person is more taxing. If someone has to suffer, it’d rather be someone who isn’t close to you.

Besides, if no one from the other groups got blamed, the Warden wouldn’t be able to blame a single person, therefor, she wouldn’t be able of assigning a suitable punishment to any of them.

Of course, this didn’t happen, so why are we arguing about this?

-Nerd

The day.

We all know the Warden doesn’t play fair, she would just punish everyone.

Let’s drop the subject, ok? I don’t want to fight.

-Emo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and congratulate my mamma, please!


	11. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 23, 2019,  
> Logan's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hits you over the head with this chapter*  
> Enjoy!

September 23, 2019,

Good news are that Remus was back at breakfast. He didn’t seem as bad as I imagined. The bad news are that he still looks like s***. He says he was fine, and insisted on playing like nothing had happened. Yet he looked tired, more than usual. Duke always had trouble sleeping. Maybe he’s insomniac.  
Princey apologised several times during the day. Patton made sure Remus didn’t work too much. Virgil and him helped with his hole, which Remus said it was unnecessary. Even Deceit seemed happy that Remus was back.

I’m glad he’s back. Things were dull without him.

Let’s hope they don’t mess with the Warden again.

-Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you like it and want me to continue or something, I dunno!


	12. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30/9/2019,  
> Remus's entry  
> (responses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hits you over the head with this chapter*  
> No more angst.

30/9/2019  
I’m back motherf******! No one wrote here but there wasn’t much to say. Life is real boring around here. Holes, holes, rattlesnakes, holes, holes, games, holes, holes holes holes holes holes…I don’t know why everyone made so much fuss about the Warden. She made me retrieve the hammock on the middle of the night. She probably expected me to find rattlesnakes, spiders and scorpions scary. But there weren’t any yellow spotted lizards so it was fine.

I had a new idea. We could set fire to the Warden’s cottage using Nerd’s glasses. But my brother is scared of the Warden and Dad forbid me from stealing Logan’s glasses.

Mentioning my twin, he said he was sorry at least seven times. I stopped listening after the seventh time, so maybe more times. He also called me a reckless idiot. I am a reckless idiot, thank you very much.

I think Virgil and I are friends now…? We teamed up during game night and kicked my brother’s ass. Roman called it treason, but he’s just a sore loser. Emo flipped him off. So did I. I wish I could record his offended noises. They’re hilarious. It was fun.

Convincing Double Dee to join us was a failure. Again.

I’m going to place a scorpion in his bed.

It’s almost 1pm. I should sleep.

-DUKE

30 of September,

You idiot, Deceit is going to end in the hospital if you bring one of those. And I do not sound like that. Your imitations suck.

And it was treason. You joined the f****** dragon witch! She’s my mortal enemy!!

Traitor.

~Princey

The same f****** day.

You’re just a sore loser. And the dragon witch is way cooler than you.

-Emo.

Ya know the day.

EXCUSE ME BUT I’M WAY BETTER THAN THAT POORLY DRESSED WITCH.

~Princey.

Do I have to repeat the day?

Sore loser~ Just accept it. Our team is better.

-DUKE

~~September 3~~ the day.

Why don’t you continue the conversation in real life instead of throwing the journal across the room several times? You’re gonna break this damn thing.

If you want to fight so much, wait for game night.

-Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want!


	13. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/10/2  
> Patton's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws this into the void*  
> Appreciate me.

2019/10/2  
Today was a normal day. We wake up, Remus annoys his twin until he gets out of the bed, we eat breakfast. Mr. Pen-dance-something arrives–some groups call him mum, but I’m the only parent figure this groups needs and wants), the other groups arrive, and Mr. Sir arrives. With a scar uglier than D’s on his face.

I asked around for a while, while Virgil just eavesdropped. He’s too anxious to actually talk to people. And this one guy whose name was ZigZag (and they say my nickname is weird), told me that Mr. Sir had pissed the Warden off.

And, by the way, stop arguing and Remus, don’t you dare bring another creepy crawly death dealers into our bedroom. If you disobey me and carry out that dumb plan of yours, you’ll end up like Mr. Scared-face Sir. I know the Duke is a daredevil, but this is too much.

I don’t know what else to say. Everything’s fine. Logan managed to convince Princey to read this book about the little town that used to exist long ago. He says it’s his favourite book. He’s read all the books inside the common room. The place where we go when we finish the holes, after we shower. Logan finished all the books in two months, which wasn’t hard, there are less than ten.

Remus usually takes a nap there. That’s probably the reason why he doesn’t sleep at night as much as we do. We wake him up when everyone arrives.

I’ve gotta go, Roman has a new idea for a game.

-Dad :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want me to have a good day!


	14. [Crossed out]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The next entry has been crossed out, some parts more than others]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You fools. The angst doesn't stop so easily.  
> Enjoy!

[The next entry has been crossed out, some parts more than others]

3 of October,

I felt sick when I saw Mr. Sir’s face. You may think I’ve grown used to seeing scars, living with ~~the snake that D i~~ s Deceit, but Mr. Sir were… not uglier, ~~D’s scars are a lot more horrif~~ but… they made me feel sick. ~~And guilty. So guilty.~~

I don’t want to think what would’ve happened to Remus. We shouldn’t have ever tried to mess with the Warden. It was a stupid decision. ~~I’m stupid~~. Yes, it was my brother’s idea, but I should have stopped him, not helped him. I ~~was so stupid and selfish. It’s all my fault.~~

I can’t keep talking, I need to go.

~Princey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to give Roman some dopamine!


	15. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019, October???,  
> Virgil's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more angst. Have some fluff.

2019, October???

I’ve been an entire month in this camp. I miss my purple hoodie, but it’s not like I would use it if I had it.

I remember my first day. Patton was so nice and Logan introduced everyone (even though he’s the youngest he’s a f****** nerd). I’m glad I ended in this group, because all the other groups have awful names. Emo Nightmare isn’t great, but at least I’m not Caveman.

I had a hard time at first with the Twins. I couldn’t differentiate them when I met them, and I still have difficulties doing so sometimes. Princey is annoying and narcissistic, but he’s a good friend. He acts all tough, but he cried when he killed his character during game night. Roman has bad self esteem, I need to do something about that. Dukey is more spontaneous. He isn’t afraid of any animal you might find nearby, and in fact likes to grab them and wave them at me.

Ok, so I didn’t like them at first. Roman and I bickered a lot. I still don’t know how we ended up being friends. And Remus is… tolerable.

I guess the Twins aren’t so bad.

One thing I’ll never understand is D. Remus talks to him a lot, although he never tells us what they talk about. Patton is still trying to make him join us for game nights.

Nobody explained game nights yet, right? Most nights we have a game planned, but when we don’t, we usually make stories. Dad tries to make make them funny, the Duke fills them with blood, jitters and death and Princey with dragons and magic. Nerd and I just play along.

Remus started to snore. He’s to loud.

I’ll wake him up.

-Emo.

Same day, 7.

VIRGIL YEETED THIS AT ME, SO I’M KILLING HIM IN GAME NIGHT AND EATING HIS DEAD BODY.

-DUKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to, or something I dunno!


	16. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019, October???  
> Virgil's entry  
> Logan's response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoves backstory into your face*  
> Enjoy!

2019, October???

I’m unable of keeping track of time. It could be Halloween and I wouldn’t know.

I already mentioned I’m from Canada. We moved to the USA because my mother got transferred in her job or some s***.

My new school was horrible. I didn’t know anyone, the classes were concussing and an a****** decided to make my life a nightmare. I don’t know what I ever did to him.

One day, I bumped into him while going to class. He started calling me names, I fought back and one thing led to another I pushed him down the stairs. He broke an arm. His family sued me, so here I am. Trapped with a bunch of lovable idiots.

I hate them all so much.

-Emo.

October 10, 2019,

Falsehood. You have already expressed various times how you cared about most of us.

Leave the lying to D.

-Nerd

Same day???

Shut up, you’re here for stealing books.

-Emo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you like me!


	17. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 of October,  
> Roman's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some 'Roman being happy' content you crave so much:  
> Enjoy!

13 of October,

First things first, Virgil’s story is way cooler than he told. I can’t try to write it, because it’s not my story. But Virgil, ma dude, stop being modest. You beat the shit out of that guy. He deserved it. You’re actually cool. But your name is weird as f***.

Anyways, was no one going to tell me Logan stole books?????? Like, why did I not know this???

However, the Nerd was right. That old book about the town? It’s a beautiful story about forbidden love and death and revenge. I love the main characters, I hate the rest and I screamed at the end. I’ve never been a book person. I like theatre and movies and music, but not books. I have to reckon there aren’t any movies here, we had an old TV. Remus broke it about six months ago. He had been fighting with Dee over the remote.

My favourite character was Mary Lou, and she got killed. Why do my favourite characters always die?? It’s not fair. They even die in game nights! I swear to god, if my character dies, I’m going to punch whoever killed him in the face.

Well, the end was epic. Kate getting revenge and becoming a famous criminal was awesome It says it’s based on real events, which makes everything more amazing.

Logan mentioned this other book. Maybe I’ll read it.

I’m still sad about Mary Lou.

~Princey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I can't think of anything smart to say right now, leave a comment!


	18. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/10/15  
> Patton's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... :)

2019/10/15

I’ve been talking with the other groups lately. Most of them are very rude. There’s a kid in the E group with a weird name that spells the same forwards than backwards. And another kid that reminds me of D. They’re both quiet and lonely.

As I talked to some of them I realised a funny thing. None if the other kids seem to have game nights. It must be really boring, not doing anything after digging the whole day.

Princey has been geeking all day about the Kissin Kate book. I haven’t read it, and I already know the entire story just from hearing him fanboying. Virgil punched him for spoiling the ending. Now Logan and Roman want to theme tomorrow’s game night on that.

Today, however, we will be doing whatever Deceit wants to. Because he’s going to join us.

Yes, I’m not joking. It was actually Remus who talked him into it, but he knows him best and they’re friends. It was easy for him. No one can say no to Remus’s puppy eyes.

I don’t know if Remus knows D’s name, though. Probably not.

Yesterday’s game ended up with the Twins’s characters burning down a goblins’s village. Logan died at the beginning and the emo boy joined him when he tried to save some kid goblins who turned out to be evil mages. It was wild.

I’m really looking forward into today’s game.

-Dad :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to!


	19. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 16, 2019,  
> Logan's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

October 16, 2019,

Why does tragedy always strike when it’s my turn to write into this?

Despite Patton’s best and most genuine efforts, game nights ended as a disaster. Firstly, no one could agree on what to play. Dee was given the chance to chose, but he refused to. So a discussion as formed. Princey wanted to play mafia, as we finally had enough players, Virgil and I were listing other games, card games, boardgames, whatever we had around. Remus wanted to tell horror stories. Patton didn’t care, he just wanted Dee to have a good time.

Dee was regretting his life choices. A lot.

After non stop bickering for a full twenty minutes, we started playing uno. Remus was a little grumpy about it, complaining that ‘uno destroys friendships’ but apart from that, everyone was content.

We played for a while, and then it turned into a f****** disaster.

It started because Princey was losing. He had more than ten cards, and was probably going to acquire more. Dee, on the other hand, was doing great, about to dispose of his last two cards. So, whatever Roman’s line of thought was, he was convinced Dee had been cheating. Which is a probability.

At first it seemed as it was a joke, yet it escalated quickly, dissolving into a fit of screams and angry words coming from Princey. Dad’s attempts of calming everyone down were ignored. Remus didn’t help, yelling ‘fight’ from across the room.

Maybe if I had intervened, instead of keeping my mouth shut like I did, things would’ve been better. I was mostly convinced that Roman was right though, and Dee was cheating.

It doesn’t matter who was right now, it’s not getting Dee back.

It might’ve been because of Remus’s cries of fight, it might’ve been Roman’s anger, it could’ve been because of both, yet it happened, Roman punched Deceit in the face.

Virgil jumped in to hold Roman back, but the damage was done. Dee three the deck of cards at an approaching Remus and left. Dad went to follow him, but returned unsuccessful. The Twins started arguing again, until Patton snapped and sent everyone to bed. No one tidied up the cards.

This is even worse than the Warden’s incident. At least then we could blame somebody.

Tonight Dukey isn’t the only one who cannot sleep.

-Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... might have started writing the sequel for this.  
> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and don't kill me please!


	20. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/10/18  
> Patton's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws chapter to the void like someone would throw bread to ducks*

2019/10/18

We had to dig D’s hole for him. Mr. Pendanski didn’t even ask us where he was. I hate him. I hate this place. And I despise the Warden,

The Twins did most of the job. Remus because Dee was his friend and Roman because he felt guilty. Virgil, Logan and I also helped a bit.

I found a fossil. I kept it for D. He likes fossils.

Deceit appeared after game night. If it hadn’t been for Remus’s insomnia, we wouldn’t have noticed. He woke up everyone yelling. Virgil threw him his shoe. He values his sleep hours.

Nobody asked any questions. Roman apologized profusely and sleepily, Remus hugged the life out of Dee, Virgil remarked how D looked like crap and Logan just expressed how glad he was Dee was back.

I didn’t do much. I never knew Deceit much, never really talked to him.

Virgil was right though. D didn’t look exactly great. He was dirty, tired and he looked like he had been crying. He was probably dehydrated too.

I can’t remember how be dragged Emo into the group hug. D went to take a shower and the rest went to sleep.

We won’t mention it, but D and Dukey shared a bed that night.

The following morning, everything was more or less normal. Remus and Dee sat together. Roman joined them, saying he was sorry again. (At this rate, sorry will become his catchphrase) At the end we all joined him. And talked. A lot. Whether to share about what we talked about is not up to me.

Let’s just say I’m glad that Deceit’s back.

-Dad :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to make me feel good!


	21. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019, October…?  
> Virgil's entry  
> (responses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old me was unable of writing angst for more than two entries.  
> I'll fix that in the sequel.

2019, October…?

I never really interacted with any other groups. We are group C. There’s ’til group E, I think. I don’t talk to most of them.

Ok, so I don’t talk, but I do eavesdrop. And I heard a couple of kids complaining. By listening without them noticing (I’m a sneaky bastard, let me be), I managed to understand half of the story.

Cutting the story short, some kids are pissed because one of them is learning how to read. I don’t know why they would be mad, he’s just learning. A little late, but better late than never.

Well, that’s all I’ve got to say. I’ll write later.

-Emo.

Same day, 20

Maybe he’s learning how to read latin to raise a demon to destroy this place. Or maybe sacrifice the Warden to said demon.

Or maybe they just want to rise the dead bodies that are buried here.

-DUKE

You know the day.

I doubt there’s any resources to raise demons in this camp. I doubt demons exist.

And even if the kid could raise the dead by reading (even though it makes zero sense), there’s no dead bodies to bring back.

-Nerd

Boom b****, same day twice

Says you. Why do you think we’re digging so many holes? They’re graves for when the kids here finish their time to be buried alive. We have four months before we get buried in twin holes.

-DUKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you wanna make me happier!


	22. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22 of October,  
> Roman's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing this in the bathroom:  
> Sink starts dripping.  
> Me, still writing: Please, oh monster of the bathroom, don't kill me.

22 of October,

I don’t know what got over me when I hit Dee. Specs says I’ve got anger management issues. The a****** is probably right.

Everything got better, though. We are all friends now. Logan, Virgil and Dee have become the trio of weird info dumps. Emo Nightmare has the tendency of spying on other groups.

I kinda regret not befriending D before. I was taken aback because of his scars. Now I now how he got them, and it’s not a pleasant story. But I’m not the one to talk.

I think Padre is convinced that there’s something between Dee and my brother. Preposterous. Wonder why he gets stuck ideas.

D’s not writing here yet, he says it’s stupid. We aren’t actually forced to write, Mr. Pen-dance-s*** forgot about this. He’s doing this new weird exercise of imagining ourselves ten years in the future. I’m a famous actor and my brother is a dictator, so that went well. Honestly, no one takes the guy seriously. It’s kinda hard with a name like that.

My brother is snoring so hard even the Nerd is annoyed. Imma stop him before he throws a book at him.

~Princey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I need nine more comments and I'll be satisfied.


	23. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24/10/2019  
> Remus's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have cookies, I can't think of anything funny to say.  
> *Cookies*

24/10/2019

I TOLD YOU SO! I told you DeeDee was a cool guy! He knows a lot of weird history facts. The Nerd knows a lot of sciency stuff and Virgil likes astrophysics and stuff. The three of them drop weird facts while we’re digging. The holes are distant from each other, so you just see a bunch of teenagers shouting history and science facts at the others.

It’s 1 pm. Should I sleep? I should sleep.

In today’s game night we had to discover who the spy was in the group. They all accused me. Even Dee. I call that treason.

I was the spy.

It’s 2pm. I tried sleeping, but I just can’t. I’m staring at the ceiling. It’s an ugly ceiling. There’s a spider in a corner. Should I put it in my twin’s bed? I shouldn’t.

Imma do it anyways.

-DUKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You FOOL. They were raisin cookies.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to!


	24. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 27, 2019,  
> Logan's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached more than 69 comments. I can die happily.

October 27, 2019,

Remember that story Virgil commented about the D group kid learning to read? It turned out to be a bigger issue we’d anticipated.

So, this kid got into a fight, Mr. P came along to see what happened and he got a shovel for an answer. A shovel to the face. That was two days ago. He still has bruises. And the kid hasn’t come back yet. I doubt he will.

At least our group is more or less quiet. Except when Remus placed the spider on his brother’s bed. He’s really not helping Patton’s aracnofobia. I watched as he chased Dukey with a pillow to choke him with. I wish I had popcorn or something.

The poor spider died. Virgil stomped it. Then apologised to it.

The kid who ran away is going to be as dead as the spider if he doesn’t come back.

-Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to!


	25. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019, October…?  
> Virgil's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

2019, October…?

Disclaimer: I have Dee’s permission to write this. I doubt he’ll ever write here, anyways.

Deceit mother was an history teacher. His father was unemployed. He had majored into what he loved, sadly that major had no job options anywhere. I don’t think he ever searched too much for a job.

His mother was a really intelligent woman. All the history facts Dee dumps were taught to him by his mother or self taught by the thing she left behind.

She died in a school shooting, I don’t know in which state, when Dee was 9. That’s when his life turned to hell. His father became an alcoholic and got in debt. School wasn’t easier. They moved out of their house and into a tiny apartment.

Dee didn’t go much into detail, but I can imagine what his life was like.

When he was fourteen, he set fire to his flat. He says it was an accident, that his father was shouting at him, he was drunk again and it just… happened. He got badly burnt and got sent here. Nobody told him what happened to his father, but I’m assuming he’s dead. He’d deserve it, he spent five years making his son’s life hell.

When Princey hit him, shouting as well, I guess it made him panic. One doesn’t go through hell without getting PTSD. What doesn’t kill you gives you trauma and fucks with your head, as Remus would say.

Now I feel a little bit bad for him. And I thought my life had been bad.

I’m going to sleep now. I don’t want to end like the Rat man. His insomnia is annoying. He is annoying.

-Emo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pats Dee on the head*  
> This snake boi can fit so much angst in him.


	26. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29 of October,  
> Roman's entry  
> (response)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Enjoy. Have a cookie. It's not a raisin one this time.

29 of October,

Remember that idiot who ran away? Well, another f***** followed him. The kid who was teaching him how to read. That one with the same name backwards than forwards. And not only he does that, but he also tries to steal a water truck. A f****** water truck! He failed.

So now, we, of all people, have to take it out. This is going to be a pain in the a**. We start tomorrow.

I don’t mean to brag, but I’m one of the fastest diggers. My idiotic twin, Dee and I always end first. Mainly because we’ve been here the longest. Then came Padre and Specs, and finally Panic at the Everywhere joined us in hell.

Patton’s quick too, but he stays behind to keep Logan and Virgil company. He’s too good for this place.

Right now, it’s just me and my snoring brother. Never mind, Dee just arrived. I’m going to suggest painting Remus’s face while he sleeps. He deserves it.

~Princey

Same day, b******

ROMAN PAINTED MY FACE SO I I’M GOING TO TAKE MY STACK OF SPIDERS AND SCORPIONS AND FILL HIS BED WITH THEM.

-DUKE

Minutes later

Please don’t do that. Please.

Just, please don’t do that.

-Dad :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to, bye!


	27. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 30, 2019,  
> Logan's entry  
> Logan's response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Another chapter.  
> I will go back to hibernation now.

October 30, 2019,

Tomorrow’s Halloween. Virgil is really excited about it. He only knew it was Halloween when Roman pointed it out, but still.

I don’t think we’ll be able of celebrating, though. We are all tired and sore. Why? Because rising a truck from a hole is really f****** hard.

I’m not exactly the strongest of the bunch (I’m twelve, what did you expect?), so digging up is usually a nightmare. But lifting a truck? That was hell. It took us the whole day and three groups to get it out. Now, everything hurts and these idiots can’t agree on what to play.

I think it would be fitting for Halloween to tell scary stories. Remus would surely appreciate this. I know a few, but I’m not a good story teller.

They’re still fighting, how do I get them to stop?

-Nerd

Same day

Apparently, screaming falsehood is a good way to make them stop.

Noted.

-Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to make my awake self happy later!


	28. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEEEEEEEENNNNN, 2019  
> Virgil's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the spooky day on advance. Virgil is definitively doing so.

HALLOWEEEEEEEEENNNNN, 2019

There’s some weird a** s*** going on here. The others are telling me I’m paranoid, but I just can’t shake the feeling that we aren’t just digging. Lately we’ve been digging to close to other groups, like if we were searching for something. I don’t know what, though.

Dee has a collection of fish fossils he keeps under his bed, so the Warden isn’t looking for that. She has to be looking for something, why else would she have us digging all day? ‘Building character’ my a**

Anyways, enough with the conspiracy theories.

Tonight is a weird night. Everyone is awake except Remus. Ironic. The thing is that horror story telling went… too good. Princey tried to make something scary, but it just turned out ridiculous. Patton didn’t even try to make it scary. Logan’s was… well, he tried. The concept might be scary, but his narration needs work. It’s ok, we have other nights. Dee told a story about snakes and medusa, and I’m convinced that’s a myth or myth related, because he’s a history nerd. It was good, though. I told one of the classic evil clowns murdering people.

And then the Rat Bastard scared the s*** out of all of us. That’s why no one’s sleeping, nor blinking. Because of some stupid story.

The story was about this cemetery statues that moved when they weren’t seen. And they were fast. Just by blinking they could move a metre or more. And you couldn’t just escape them alone. They would get to you when you didn’t look.

Maybe when I tell it, it doesn’t sound _that_ scary. But no one’s blinking now. Dee’s it worse being blind of one eye.

-Emo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you like me!


	29. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/11/2019  
> Remus's entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's Patton's entry. It will be the last time any of these five write.  
> Enjoy!

1/11/2019

Deceit is not blind of one eye. Or is him?

Never mind, let’s talk about the weeping angels. If you ever find one, don’t run. They’re faster than you. Don’t turn your back, don’t look away and don’t. dare. blink.

Or they’ll catch you, and you’ll never be seen again.

Isn’t that swell?

I woke up everyone by screaming. Roman chased me with a pillow. Virgil said I gave him a heart attack.

It was worth it.

I have to agree with our Emo Nightmare here. There’s some shady s*** going on in this Camp A**-Holes.

I think we’re digging out graves.

Getting turned into a zombie is something I’m still looking forward to.

-DUKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	30. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/11/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last entry from these five gay messes.  
> One chapter more and then the epilogue.   
> Enjoy!

2019/11/2

I reckon I didn’t believe Virgil at first, but some ~~sh~~ things are starting to creep me out here.

I hate this place, I always did, yet I never feared it. I feared the Warden’s rage, but the rest was fine. Normal. Boring. Now everything’s… weird. And bad weird, not good weird like Remus’s shenanigans.

Maybe I’m thinking too much.

Some lawyers are coming tomorrow. I don’t think they’re from my trial, but hoping doesn’t hurt.

I’ll write again when everything calms down.

-Dad :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and make me happy!


	31. Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third of November, 2019, 11:37 am, smelly bus.  
> Last entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue will come tomorrow, and then I'll mark this fic as finished.  
> Enjoy!

Third of November, 2019, 11:37 am, smelly bus.

Nobody is ever going to write on this again. A shame, there are many pages left. I guess no one would mind if I just kept it, despite the fact that I never wrote here before. I never had anything to say.

I arrived at Camp Green Lake two years and some months ago. I’m sixteen. So that makes me older than Dad, and the oldest of the bunch. The other kids, the ones before these idiots, weren’t that nice. We fought too much. I hate fights. I hate when people shout at me. Reminds me of father.

The twins came first. Princey and I have had out good share of arguments over the months. He apologizes way too much.

Remus, on the other hand, never does. He pestered his way into our friendship. I’ve counted the times he’s tried to prank me and failed. Seven. He’s persistent.

Patton came to join us in hell a month after. I can’t disagree with the others when they call him a ray of sunshine. He made things better.

Then Logan arrived, being the youngest. He read all the books in two weeks. What a bookworm.

Virgil came the last. We didn’t start friendly. I didn’t actually start friendly with anyone, actually. I wasn’t friends with any of them except Remus. He was fun, always scheming some prank or making up gross stories.

Wait. Did I write actually twice? Oh, gods, Logan is going to kill me if he reads this. Well, he isn’t going to.

Honestly, this whole diary stuff seemed so stupid. Even Mr. Pendanshit forgot about it. I don’t even know why I’m writing here now.

Nostalgia, probably.

They’re nice. They’re lovable idiots who care a little bit too much. I should’ve talked to all of them sooner. They’re like a family. I’m glad I was assigned to this group and not any other.

Camp Green shit is over. I haven’t heard the whole story, but Virgil was right. Whichever shady shit that the Warden was doing is over. We’re going to some weird orphanage-reformatory. Some of the parents showed up to see their sons before we started the trip. Logan’s grandmother was there. Virgil’s parents as well. And The Twins’s mother. Neither Patton’s parents nor my father showed up. I’m glad he didn’t show up.

Now that we’re on the bus, everyone’s on their normal clothes. Not me, though. They didn’t fit. The others look so happy.

Remus is chasing his brother through the bus, trying to touch him with a gum in a stick. No one knows where he got the stick from. I told you he was gross. Virgil and Patton are sharing headphones and me and Logan–The Nerd and I, he just corrected me (Asshole)– are sitting together. He’s reading the book his grandma brought him.

I don’t know how the new reformatory will be, but it can’t be worse than Camp Green shit. ~~Right?~~ No more holes for sure. And cleaner clothes. And no more Wardens.

And at least we’re all together.

~ _Eden_.

[There’s a little doodle of poppies in the margin. It’s made with red and blue pens.]

[It seems like someone has written something, but with a empty pen. You grab a pencil and start scribbling on where the writing seems to have happened. The next message appears, white over the pencil's dark grey.]

_–Janus D.C.–_

_[I’ll be back. =)]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want to make me happy!
> 
> I'm getting to emotional over this fic, goddamnit Jesker.


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kids, could you please sit down and be quiet for five minutes?” Asked Mr. Pendanski, without any hope they would actually listen. They didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end.   
> I'm not crying, you are.

“Kids, could you please sit down and be quiet for five minutes?” Asked Mr. Pendanski, without any hope they would actually listen. They didn’t.

Eden closed his journal and looked at Logan. He had been the only quiet kid beside him. Eden could hear Virgil and Patton singing some stupid bus song. Remus was running after his brother (again).

For a split of a second, the ambient seemed to calm down. Eden allowed himself to relax. And then Remus shouted at him from his blind side.

Logan groaned in discomfort when Eden crashed into him. Eden wielded the diary as a weapon and started hitting Remus, who didn’t fight back, only laughing.

“Why the fuck would you do that?!” He shouted.

Remus kept laughing, os Virgil answered.

“We made a bet. And I won.” Patton snickered in amusement next to Virgil.

“What?” Eden asked, stoping his attacks.

“Virgil thought you were blind of one eye, Remus, this dork, thought you were not, they made a bet.” Roman explained, pushing aside his brother. Remus pushed him back. They started the never ending cycle of pushes.

Logan put his book down. “Maybe you ought to ask him instead. Dee, are you blind of one eye?”

“No” he instantly replied. He was blind of his left eye. “Ok, I am. What does it matter?”

Virgil smiled and Remus gave him five dollars. Eden wondered where he got them from.

“Are you actually writing on that thing now that we don’t have to?” Patton asked. Eden grabbed the notebook defensively. He nodded. “Aw, that’s… a little bit late, kiddo, but, well, I consider it progress.”

Roman laughed. “If you keep this way, your name won’t be a secret soon” He joked.

“Eden.” He blurted out without second thought. The others stared at him.

“That’s a weird name.” Virgil cemented, breaking the silence.

Logan scoffed. “Look who’s talking, _Virgil_.” He obtained an eye roll from him. “Eden is… a pretty name, I suppose.”

“Did you know ‘dork’ means whale penis?” Remus said. “I’m calling Daddy a whale penis.” He giggled.

“Oh. My. God. You ruined the moment!” His brother pushed him.

Everyone laughed as Remus and Roman started the never ending cycle of shoving each other around.

Eden smiled. He felt at home. For the first time in forever.

[There’s a doodle of a small school. It looks as if someone had accidentally spilled red ink over it]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it.  
> I don't know whether to upload the parts of the sequel I already have written or to wait until I finish writing it. What do you guys want?


End file.
